Beastkin Academy
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Makoto x Ragna. Beastkin Academy where all our characters our beastkin. Has other pairings. UPDATED!
1. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!

Beastkin Academy

Chapter 1: Who the f*** are you?!

* * *

Back! Well I have a Makoto x Ragna pairing right here. Well, its a completely different universe, where Ragna is a dog beastkin. His life story is tweaked to this setting and so on and so forth. Please enjoy! And I will try to update as much as I can. School you know, school. Also, the beastkin type the person is, they can change into that animal. Freaky ideas I have.

* * *

The Beastkin Academy is an elite school for all Beastkin types. It was specially founded by the Library for students who wanted to become an officer, but didn't want to enter the Academy where the would undergo teasing and humiliation because of their race. Therefore, this was created under the fear and worry that the beastkin race would try to overthrow the Library if they didn't come to a reasonable solution to the problem of racism.

Makoto Nanaya was a student of this Academy. She was also a very smart student as well. Makoto slowly walked down the hallway of the school, retreating to her dorm.

"Stupid squirrel!"

Makoto scowled at the person who yelled at her, disgusted at the fact that someone would criticize her, even when they were the same race. She was after all, the only squirrel beastkin out of the entire school. She walked over to her best friend, Noel Vermillion.

"Hi Makoto!" She said happily, brushing her fox tail against her face. "Where you headed?" Makoto giggled at her friends enthusiasm.

"I was headed to the gym. Gotta work these muscles. You should come. All that flabby skin is gonna catch up to you when you get old." Noel glared.

"Shush Makoto! You're so mean!" She said, pounding softly on her chest before snuggling her face in it. "So soft!" She said happily until Makoto slapped her.

"Stop. Anyways, see you later." Noel waved and began to walk away.

* * *

Makoto quickly jogged into the gym to bump into another friend of hers, Jin.

"Hey Jinny! Wassup?!" He glared. "Don't call me that foolish nickname." He apparently was training for the school Olympics, running laps around the wide track. Makoto smacked his head and snickered.

"Oh shut up! I was just gonna see how you were doing." Jin's dog ears perked up softly. "Is that so? Well I'm fine. So leave me alone Makoto." However, Makoto was mesmerized by the golden cream colored ears atop his head. She quickly hugged him, swinging him around as if he was a feather.

"THAT WAS CUTE! DO IT AGAIN!" She said before swinging him into a container filled with equipment. He growled.

"Uh sorry Jin see you later!"

* * *

Makoto then walked into the Library. She looked at her watch. Seven thirty. The Library was going to close at 8:00. She immediately spotted her two other friends, Carl and Tsubaki.

"Hey guys! Reading books?" The two nodded and flipped a page at the exact moment. Makoto giggled.

"You two are meant for each other." Carl chuckled nervously.

"Miss Makoto, don't start spouting illogical stuff like that." Tsubaki nodded in response.

"I'm not the type to date." Carl hopped out of his seat and walked over to Makoto.

"How has your day been?" She snickered and scratched between his two cat ears. He purred before shaking his head frantically.

"I'm just messing with you Carl. My day's been fine." Tsubaki then walked over.

"You haven't been studying for the exam have you?" She shook her head and Tsubaki let out a near beastly growl, considering she was part wolf.

"Study! Do you wanna get another 55!?" Makoto scowled.

"I knew I shouldn't have interrupted your reading. You always get so damn grumpy." She said before walking out the door.

* * *

Makoto quietly walked down the eery hallways. Nine o' clock. Curfew was now settling in. She decided to quickly pick up the pace. A soft jingle sounded in the air. She walked even faster. The jingle continued until she screamed.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" She said swinging her hand around, thinking she was swatting thin air. Something slid across the floor and she slowly opened her eyes.

"S-Sorry!" The person glared and stood up.

"Who are you?! I've never seen you around the school!" The jingle sounded again.

"Bitch. Why the hell would you slap me?! I was just going to my dorm." She walked up to him, and ruffled his hair, which was a snowy white.

"Where are those little suckers? There!" She said, spotting his extremely bruised ears that you couldn't even tell were supposed to be a white.

"What's your name? Are you a stray?" He glared.

"I'M A STUDENT!" She let go. "What's your name?"

"Ragna. Now leave me alone." She began to follow him quietly. Halfway down the halllway, he abruptly stopped, making her bump into him. He spun around, and dulled, sorrowful crimson and emerald met shining hazel.

"Stop following me!" He said, sounding almost miserable. She snickered.

"Only if you come with me!" She said, grabbing his wrist and speeding down the hallway.

* * *

Sorry if it was dialogue heavy.


	2. Lunch Time

Beastkin Academy

Chap 2: Comparison

* * *

dunno if people are reading this but whatever.

* * *

Makoto and Ragna sped down the hallway.

"Let go of my wrist!" Ragna growled. Makoto ran into Tsubaki's room, Jin's room, and Noel's room, grabbing them all and dragging them to her dorm.

"What the hell is going on Makoto?!" Jin demanded, with everyone nodding their head in agreement.

Ragna blinked. "Jin? When the hell did you get here?" Jin hugged Ragna and Makoto smiled.

"I knew you two were connected! You look so alike!" Jin giggled.

"Nii-san! Come to my room and we can have a sleepover!" he said, gushing like a fangirl. Then it clicked. Makoto screamed.

"Y-You said... nii-san!" Jin glared at her. "And?" Ragna shrugged.

"Wow. I really thought you would notice. After all, we're both dog beastkin." Makoto laughed.

"Wow. I feel like a complete retard." Ragna scowled.

"Good. I'm going to bed now." And like ice cream, everyone seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

Makoto skipped happily down the hallway. It was lunch time, and she had an acorn butter and jelly sandwich. Noel and Tsubaki were supposed to be there too. She spotted them, along with Jin sitting at a lunch table.

"What's up guys?" She said as she stuffed her sandwich in her mouth. Noel was busy licking her plate, and Tsubaki had a knife and fork, eating like a proper woman. Jin was slowly eating some dog food.

"Nothing Makoto." Makoto frowned. "What's up with you Jin? Feeling sleepy or something?" He shook his head slowly, then slowly let his face fall into his bowl of kibble. Makoto crossed her arms.

"That's not nothing. Damn, you look like you didn't get any sleep." Jin then perked up and started to blab useless nonsense.

"Oh nothing! It was just that yesterday night I followed nii-san to his room and he was about to go to sleep when he noticed me! And then I started crying then I got angry then we both went into our dog forms and started fighting but then I lost then he felt bad so he decided to take me to my room when we saw Miss Litchi so he turned into his dog form and barked at her and she started screaming then he took me to my room then told me to leave him alone!" Makoto was dumbfounded by the sudden outburst of energy. Tsubaki choked on some meat and Noel broke her plate.

"Jin... what's wrong with you?" He shrugged and started eating crazily. Ragna suddenly walked over.

"Hey. Is it ok if I sit here? Or do I have to go back over there where people keep staring at me?" Makoto scooted over. "Sure. I need your help."

He quirked an eyebrow. "With what?"

"That." He turned to where her finger was pointing and saw Jin eating like crazy. He sighed before smacking Jin in the head.

"The hell's wrong with you Jin? Eat like any normal person!" Jin grinned. "But I'm a dog!"

Ragna glared sternly. "Its things like this that make people think so lowly of this type of beastkin. So stop." Jin pouted and wiped his face.

Makoto blinked. "Wait, what do you mean?" Ragna sighed.

"People believe that dogs are the lowest class of beastkin. We're treated like crap. And when he acts like that, it makes people continue to believe we're just good for nothing mutts." Makoto tilted her head.

"Explain what you mean when you say how people think your low?" He glared.

"Have people yelled at you 'go back to your dog house you filthy mutt' or 'go fetch you piece of shit'?" she nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well you guys doing anything interesting? I was gonna go to the gym again." Noel groaned.

"Nah I'm gonna just wait for lunch to finish." the rest nodded except for Jin who was staring Ragna down and Ragna who was freaked out.

"Jin seriously if you don't stop staring at me I am so going to bite you." Jin pouted again.

"Fine." Makoto sighed. "You two are a weird pair of twins." Ragna shook his head.

"We're not twins. We're triplets." Makoto tilted her head in confusion.

"Well I won't associate myself with that until I need to." Makoto then headed off to the gym.

* * *

"They are so weird. So funny, but so weird." She tried to focus a stronger punch.

"Hmmph. Once I start talking I lose concentration." she threw a few more punches.

'Well. I don't know... but now I feel as if I... can connect to those two. I feel much closer to Jin and I feel as if I can get to know Ragna.'

"I really like those two."

* * *

Sorry I've been gone for so long with this one.


End file.
